Digimon Tamers and Pokemon Trainers
by Chobi Chocobo
Summary: Join Chance (a 16 year old girl) as she goes into the digiworld and the pokeworld
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Tamers and Pokemon Trainers Chapter 1 First Chance By: Ravens Girl and Aaliyah-Charity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Digimon or Pokemon  
  
Authors note: Hope ya like it! I've been planning to write this for a long time.  
  
"Chance! That's no way for a young lady to act! Stop picking your teeth! Oh! AND FOR GODS SAKE GET YOU FEET OFF THE TABLE!" a lady in her middle ages scolded her teenage daughter.  
  
"What ever mom." The young lady told her mom as she flicked her hair.  
  
"Respect me young lady! I am your mother! If your dad was not off on his trip. Oh then you would get it young lady!" The middle aged lady shock her finger at her daughter. "And why don't you play with other girls your age! Your always with those nasty boys! I don't know how many times Officer Jenny has called me telling me you were off drinking!"  
  
"Mom! I have a name! It's not young lady-It's CHANCE! My name is Chance! Here let me spell it out for you so you can understand C-H-A-N-C-E! Get it right for once!" Chance said as she got out of her seat and headed for the kitchen door. - Okay if you want some background on Chance-I will give it to you. Chance is a tomboy who always gets into trouble. She has blue eyes and brown hair. Chance is 16 years old and has a very bad attitude. Her favorite Pokemon trainer is Gary. She comes from a very rich family that she hates. Her house is located on an island of the coast of pallet town. Well that's basically it. -  
  
Chance headed to her room. She belly flopped onto her bed and pounded her fists into it. She screamed and screamed into her pillow and threw her Pokemon toys at her walls. She stopped as soon as she felt better then she neatened things back up.  
  
"Chance. What the hell is going up there?" Her mom shouted from the kitchens intercom.  
  
"Nothing moooom." Chance replied into the intercom.  
  
"Well you better behave your self tonight! Your father is coming home tonight and he has something for you! You better dress in your best clothing!" Her mother's voice came back over the intercom.  
  
This was just great for Chance. She missed her Father ever so much. Her father was a Pokemon breeder. He was known very well through out the world. He had bred up to seven new species of pokemon alone. Lots of rich people had his special bred pokemon as pets.  
  
Chance was so happy. She never minded dressing up for her father. She ran to closet and picked out a golden dress that was tight and showed off her figure. She smiled at her self with a big cheesy smile. Her perfect teeth shined in the mirror in her wardrobe closet.  
  
"Yes I would love to dance," She said in to the mirror and giggled.  
  
"Get your butt down here Chance! I need your help to set the table!" Her mom's voice boomed out of the intercom.  
  
"Coming mom," Chance replied back over the intercom.  
  
Chance ran down to the kitchen. It took her ten minutes to get to it. Her mom and her mom's personal maid were already setting the table when she got down there.  
  
"It's okay Chance. I already got some help." Her mom told her not even looking up as she spoke.  
  
"But MOM!" she yelled, angered with fury, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE IF YOU HAD HELP!"  
  
"Well honey," her mother said snobbishly, "I didn't know Marta would be here-she was off cleaning the toilet," she said, not even acknowledging Marta's presence. Marta's lips tightened up in anger, but kept quiet-for it was her bounden duty to 'be invisible'.  
  
"Which bathroom?" she asked, almost forgetting of why she was there.  
  
"Oh you know..the 12th bathroom down the hall in the basement," she said, acting like it was nothing.  
  
"I didn't know we had twelve bathrooms in the basement," she said, a bit confused.  
  
"Of course we don't have twelve bathrooms!" her mother shrieked in horror, "Do you take us for a poor family?! We have but twenty-five in the basement alone! I'm been bickering at your father for more-the ladies at the Rich Folks Club have been commenting on how few a bathrooms and rooms we have."  
  
"Uh..whatever," she said, "But don't ever bother me like that again!"  
  
"Young lady, I will do whatever so I please!" her mother spat out, almost breaking a cup, but with her finishing school training, kept it bound together, "You will go to your room until your father comes! Now GO!"  
  
"I'll be more than glad too," she said and muttered under her breath an appalling word to call one's own mother.  
  
Chance ran to her room. She ran so fast that she got there in five minutes flat. (She ripped her dress running.) She belly flopped onto her bed (Almost braking It.) and muttered words about her mother and pounded her fists in pillow.  
  
"You better be getting ready up there young lady!" Her mom spat out from over the intercom.  
  
"I AM MOTHER!" She screamed back over the intercom.  
  
She stomped over to her wardrobe closet and took off her dress and looked for a new thing wear. She spotted a silver dress and put it on. It was tight and showed off her figure. (Most of her dresses did.)  
  
"I got too many dresses for my liking," she said, quite annoyed. She looked in the mirror and though so herself that she looked good, thought not conceitedly. Her mother would think her of not as well as she could have, but it was her objective-not her mother's.  
  
She soon heard a click in the downstairs entrance, and knew it was her dad. (I don't know how she would be able to hear in such a big house, but we'll leave it alone as that.) She ran even faster than the last to reach her father's arms in only three minutes this time-a record.  
  
"DADDY!" she called out as he swung her around and around.  
  
"Hello, darling!" he said, laughing, as he set her down.  
  
"CHARLES!" her mother yelled with defiance, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She was greatly appalled.  
  
"Oh, Gwen," he said, pulling her into his arms, "You're too angry all the time." And she calmed down. She always did. Her father had that special kind of power that could calm her mother down in even the biggest rage, tantrums, (and PMS) she had.  
  
"My god woman!" Her father remarked to her mother, "You have gotten a little bigger."  
  
"Shut up you old fool!" Gwen snarled back.  
  
"Well that's enough of that, why don't we eat." Charles said trying to avoid Gwen's fury.  
  
They all walked to the dinning room (Luckily it was not to Far.) laughing and talking like families do. It was always like this when father was home. They had a light meal (only ten courses) and then Chances father got to what he wanted to say.  
  
"Family," He said getting their attention, "I think that I have come to a decision-It is about time that little Chance takes a leap into the big world. I think it is time you go out and become a pokemon trainer."  
  
"WHAT!" Gwen hissed, "MY BABY IS NOT GOING TO JOIN IN ON POOR PEOPLES GAMES!"  
  
"Now Gwen," Charles said calmly, "This is my house and I decide what 'our baby' is going to do," He winked at Chance, "I think it is time."  
  
"Excuse me?! OUR baby? I don't think so! Did she spend forty-four hours in YOUR pelvis? I don't think SO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she yelled, her anger hormones kicking in.  
  
"But honey-," he said.  
  
"NO!" she said, "And now look! You probably made my wrinkles even worse!" She retreated into the HUGE master bedroom.  
  
"So honey," he turned to her daughter, both of them used to her mad tirades, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think I would LOVE to play with pokemon," She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Good! I have got you a present," He ducked under the table and returned with a poke' ball-it had golden letters on it that read CHANCE.  
  
"Wow!" Chance said looking very pleased at the poke' ball, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Father said handing her the poke' ball, "Know see what is in it."  
  
"Well, Okay," Chance said taking the poke' ball from him, "Let us see what pokemon I got," She threw the poke' ball and out came a little eevee. It was very little for an eevee but very cute. It had big gray eyes that glinted in the light. It looked up at Chance and smiled.  
  
"So how do you like it?" Father said with a pleased face on.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you," Chance said with a smile, "It is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. But, I do have one question-why is it so small?"  
  
"Well in my travels to day I came across an eevee breeder whose flareon had a litter of eevees a week ago. That should answer your question." Father said with a wink.  
  
"Well it is very lovely father-I can't thank you enough-well I guess I better go to bed and get ready for tomorrow father," Chance said as she got up and picked up her eevee-kissed her father and headed up to her room to get to bed.  
  
-  
  
Chance was overjoyed with her new pokemon. It was the sweetest thing in the world.  
  
"You know," Chance said looking at her eevee, "I think I should name you- but what name shall I give to thee," She thought this over for a while, "You are a girl-like me-so I should give you a good girls name. I know-I'll call you Vee!" Chance said with glee. Vee looked at her very confused and smiled. They both went to bed together.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Ravens Girl note: I hoped you enjoyed this story. It took a team effort to write it. The idea was from Aaliyah-Charity (she also wrote some of it.) but the characters are mine. She came up with combining a digi story with a poke' story. I just really only came up with the characters. So if you love the story then don't thank me thank Aaliyah-Charity. 


	2. The Begging of a Friendship

Digimon Tamers and Pokemon Trainers Chapter 2 The beginning of a friendship By: Ravens Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or digimon  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter.. I worked hard on it.  
  
The glaring morning sun kissed the ground as it arose. It sprinkled into Chances bedroom window and onto Chances bed-it went up to Chances eyelids and rested there. Chance opened her eyes to see the risen sun out her window. It was amazing. Vee had made her self at home and was curled up on top of Chances wardrobe closet. Chance smiled at her sleeping little pokemon and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Good morning Chance," Her father said over the intercom, "Come down stairs and see the rest of your surprise waiting for you."  
  
"Okay dad," Chance replied over the intercom, "I'll be right down, just let me get dressed and wake up, Vee."  
  
"All right," Her father replied. Chance jumped on her bed with glee and ran to the wardrobe to get dressed. She picked out black shorts and a pink tank top that showed off her stomach (she was very thin). She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, 'today was going to be perfect', she thought. She reached up and grabbed her little Vee. Vee was half awake and was startled when she first saw her human.  
  
"Ready to go little Vee?" Chance asked with excitement. Vee did not say anything. She just looked at her she-human and smiled. Chance returned the smile.  
  
"You ready yet?" Her dad asked over the intercom.  
  
"Yeah dad, I'm ready," Chance said gleefully.  
  
"Okay, then come down stairs with Vee," Her father replied. Chance did not waist time to reply to her father, instead she raced down stairs making it in three minutes flat with Vee dangling in her arms. She made it to the front door where her father was standing.  
  
"It took you long enough," Her father said teasingly.  
  
"Dad." Chance replied in a sarcastic whine.  
  
"Are you ready for the rest of your surprise?" Her father asked.  
  
"Am I ever!" Chance replied.  
  
"That's great!" Her father replied, "I got your poke' gear last night. well I had it shipped here but you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know.." Chance said impatiently.  
  
"This is your pokedex." He handed her a clear gel blue pokedex, "And these are your poke' balls." He handed her about ten regular poke' balls, "oh! And here is your cell phone." He tossed her a gel blue clear cell phone that matched her pokedex. "Well you are all set!" He kissed her for head and said, "Know go up and pack."  
  
Chance did not waste any more time with talking, she ran up stairs with Vee struggling to keep up. She dashed so fast that her eyes started to water. She got to her room and almost slammed the door on poor old Vee.  
  
"VEEEE!" Vee whimpered.  
  
"No time Vee. Stop being a baby. I didn't slam it on you so just quiet it," Chance said as she grabbed her things. She decided to bring her black back pack, five pairs of clothing, her game boy, five books (Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl the artic incident, the chronicles of chrestomanci volume one and two, and a copy of gone with the wind) a purple toothbrush, money, a pillow and blanket, and food and water. 'There that should be good,' she thought to her self.  
  
"Chance. You there," Her father said over the intercom.  
  
"Yeah dad. I'm all ready to go," She replied.  
  
"Hurry up and get down here then. The boat is waiting to take you to the main land," Her father replied.  
  
Chance grabbed her pack and Vee and ran down to the front door again. Her father was, yet again, waiting for her.  
  
"Ready to go," He said to her as he kissed her for head.  
  
"Yeah pop, all ready," She gasped as she tried to catch her breathe.  
  
"Well then you best get on that boat," He said sarcastically.  
  
Chance ran to the boat and hopped on. She waved to her dad and her overly worried mother as the boat departed.  
  
"Well Vee, this is it!" Chance said as the boat got closer to the main land, "This is the start of our friend ship."  
  
Ravens Girl Note: Sorry if it is short. And sorry I have not updated it. School work got the best of me. I hope ya enjoy! Oh and I wrote this part by my self. 


End file.
